Daughter of the Ice, Son of Ashes
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: It's a different world out there... May, a cold girl with the Ice element encounters the legendary Ash of the raging Fire element... Will conflicting myths from their tribes cause disaster? A rather twisted version of the anime...!


Summary: _In an alternate version of the anime, both May and Ash come from different elemental humans. But unlike most people, little do they know that the two teenagers exhibit the natures of their opposing natural monsters. Myra (May) has the icily cold and yet beautiful exterior of a legendary Articuno, whereas Asterion (Ash) who has the raging and searing heart of a dragonish Charizard. Myths say that the two must never meet, lest by scarring their world… And their hearts._

A dark and noble Mightyena prowled the headlands; the fiery orbs of his eyes scanned the den. The den in which his loved partner had formerly nursed his active Poochyena pups. It seemed like an eon since his beloved pups left their territories. Closing his eyes, Denis embraced the natural elements of the cycle, _feel the wind, powerful forces surround those that embrace powers given to them undeservingly_.

Denis knew of the ones his kind had always called 'humans', they had received destructive elemental powers that were similar to their abilities, but tenfold times stronger over hundred of years. The humans had misused their power. Soon his kind knew that one day there would be retribution to be paid, a sort of balance to be laid out amongst human-kind. And it was also because of the Pokeball, a device that captured your soul and trapped it within a smooth container, never to be let out again.

An unheard voice spoke out in the mind of his kind as the rain poured. It was a voice he knew well, the voice of a Kadabra named _Elixir_… Who was way beyond his years; far more knowledgeable than most of his kind put together. Denis lifted his head amongst the clouds; he could see distant figures flitting amongst the heavens before two of them dove onto the land, sprinkling whirling stars…

_They have come; the legendaries have decided which humans are chosen to reflect their inner nature._ Elixir said smoothly, Denis lifted his head up in gratitude.

A woman called Delia was hanging out the clothes after using her abilities to rinse them clean. Her powers being of an ocean element, she appreciated the easiness at which the knowledge came to her. The young lady was wondering, as she shook the water out of her waterlogged hair, what would happen today…

Samuel Oaks would be pleased about how well her abilities were turning out…

Just then there was a sudden cry, Delia twisted her head towards the familiar sound.

Turning back towards the house, she opened the decorated front door carefully… Stepping inside the house, she noticed that of all things, there was a sort of dark fabric on the floor… Oh, where did that come from-? She thought she heard… A baby crying, but that was-? As she focused her tired eyes, the image immediately became clearer.

Delia gasped 'Oh my!' in a sort of surprise as she saw a wee baby girl wrapped up in a warmly dense cloth, with azure eyes that reflected the heavens itself… The lady was certain she heard a drawn-out screech from the skies before she set her eyes on the flimsy cloth. The baby stopped crying and started to hold its clammy hands out to Delia, the light russet hair was whorled gently on her head as she cooed with wonder. Delia hesitated.

"I shall have to see to you… Shall I call you Myra…?" Myra laughed with childish joy.

Norman, the Little-Root town gymleader, groaned in relief, today was his last gym-battle for the day, and boy did it feel good! The burly man thought of how long he had trained to become the leader of this complex gymnasium, where every trainer tested their homed skills against him, the master of the Normal element.

The gymleader also felt gratitude for the scientist, Professor John Birch, who had finally unlocked the hidden and mighty powers of human-kind less than several centuries ago. Pocket monsters, as humans now referred to the monsters; were to be sided with their elemental humans; but some of these species felt anxious to be around the humans…

As the Normal-type gymleader paused to lock the heavy doors to the gym, there was a sudden tingling of his senses, starting from the tips of his fingers. Norman immediately knew, due to his professional outlook, that there was _something_ in the bushes nearby. The thought now frightened the man, the anxious feeling he was getting was overwhelming.

"Who's there?" Suddenly, there was a thunderclap and a small figure lurked between the bushes nearby. It looked like a bold boy with slightly messy dark hair and a hooded jacket. Norman released his tensed muscles, letting the pent up energy fade away.

"_My name is Aster,"_ introduced the boy. Norman gaped, the silent boy seemed normal enough… Until you saw Aster's flame-red eyes, immediately piercing and opulent.

"I don't have a house to stay," Aster mumbled, Norman tried to avoid his eyes. Aster's eyes looked like one of those legendary coal-breathing dragon-kind monsters, stern and yet wiser beyond his very years. The man wondered what would happen if he accepted…

"Well, if you want to, you can stay…" Norman sighed. The black-haired boy grimaced; he was a stranger here in this forbidden region. _"Okay, I'll stay here with you, sir."_

"Nyssa, avoid that tackle," spoke Aster in a casual voice as the female Meowth feigned. Aster's eyes shone with raw emotion, why did Professor Ivy ever catch that stubborn Pokemon for him? Drew Wallace, a green-haired boy was practising combat with his Zigazoon called Zaggers, throwing light and breezy air-balls for him to catch.

"It takes stamina and endurance," Drew grinned, "You cannot hope to train her." The hefty boy drew back his arm in a wide arc, when he released the energy the elemental ball of wind streaked across the grassy field. Zaggers excitedly used 'pick up' to catch it.

A few log cabins were nearby; Aster hoped that they weren't buffeted by Drew's wind.

A harsh wind now blew across the horizon as the windy ball passed over it. The doors and windows of the houses shuddered with a violent force. Aster could feel the elemental fire passing through him; he felt it in his very bones. Nyssa paused in her play, sniffing.

"Drew, let's hope Team Hanta stays out of this area, it's for our practise for combat."

"Yeah Aster, even though Team Hanta…" The green haired boy suddenly turned around.

"ASTER, they're in this region! I can feel their presence…!" Aster's eyes flared abruptly. "Let them try and take our monsters, we can deal with them…" The boy's voice was raised by a few decibels, "Nyssa, Zaggers - You know what to do!" The Coin cat and the Zigazoon nodded silently. Without a sound there was a single merging of light and a new beast emerged, one monster of which it had elements of the two different Pokemon.

The resulting beast had the Zigazoon's spiky fur but it was a cream white colour and the coin symbol of the Meowth on its chest, the eyes had changed to pure white and the muzzle of Zaggers, but that's where the similarity ended. Drew took a double take, his mouth dropped open. "Awesome, how did you do that Aster? You got to teach me!"

Aster rolled his eyes, "Drew, you got to enrol in Training School again! It's in chap two."

There was an annoying blast of sound from the other side of the field. "Team Hanta is here to take your Pokemon by force!" said a male voice. A guy with purplish long hair stood in the middle of the field, a new female partner with golden hair stood with him. Aster blinked with a mute sound, "Team Rocket? But you disbanded ten years ago!"

The vain lady scoffed, "Not quite kiddo… We're also here to take your gold!"

Without warning, there was a flash of dark light and a dark and eerie shape emerged. _HAUNTER!_ The ghost monster boomed, its eyes were joking, but Julie thwacked it.

Aster's eyes were filled with both fear and rage; he felt his control slipping…

"Zignaut! Fury Day!" Drew called bravely, combining _Pay Day_ and _Fury Swipes_.

The Zignaut roared its name before the beast ran towards the Haunter on its four legs...


End file.
